


Dark Saviours

by yuki1994



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Torture, Fantasy, Military, Science Fiction, Soldiers, Strong Female Characters, Superpowers, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki1994/pseuds/yuki1994
Summary: In a world of chaos and terror, where humans are seen as nothing but tools and the line between truth and lies is no longer visible, a sliver of light appears from the ashes, a light like no other, dark, mysterious and bloody. Is it the key to human salvation? Or is it just another illusion, luring the victims of shadows to their inevitable end?





	1. Prologue

In the year 22XX, a nuclear war has aroused, shortly after the beginning, many countries joined the battles with armies, weapons and other resources creating one of the most gruesome disasters the world has ever known.

Millions of lives had been taken, lands and cities had been erased and whole nations were buried under the debris.

By the end of it, no one could tell who the victor was, the remaining people sought places to call home, carrying with them scars and losses no Man could ever forget!

A few years later, signs of stability started to reappear, however, the power balance was no longer the same, the world leaders were still licking their wounds of war, meanwhile, people who lacked wisdom, people who were too evil to care about humanity and who were driven by greed jumped on the opportunity and sought the power, decorating their selfish motives with shiny names such as "constructive chaos".

Since humanitarians couldn't do much to fight poverty and lack of resources, what those newcomers offered as an alternative was tempting to many.

Had they been just a group of criminals with issues, they wouldn't be considered a serious risk. But they were powerful individuals, with much money and influence. Having great leadership skills and charisma, they made allies quickly, regrouped and created an organization called "Enlighteners", it got bigger fast and spread its webs all over the world becoming a society inside the society and openly declaring the war against all existing systems.

They started chaos and infused fear, they were inhuman to the extent of allowing themselves everything: theft, abuse, abduction, homicide, human experimentation… They ignited confrontations and stood as an obstacle to any form of development or cure…

Conscious of their role in letting this fate befall the world, and determined to stop the Enlighteners before they destroy everything that's left, the Major forces of the globe decided to unite.

All the countries on the planet were invited to put their disaccords aside and join forces whether by resources or political alliances, they rebuilt what once used to be the United Nations and gave it a new kind of responsibilities: Leading Earth as one big country, dividing goods and organizing forces in the greatest movement against Evil.

The new United Nations Order (UNO) formed its own army, recruiting elite soldiers from all over the world, giving them special training and equipping them with special weapons exclusively for the fight against the Enlighteners.

They were ranked in different units of command, with different numbers of recruits and each unit had its own set of missions, strategies and purposes.

One day, the existence of a new unit was announced in an untraditional way. They became the subject of all gossips and were thereafter called "The Royal Guards".

.

.

.

This is their story.


	2. Characters

This is how the characters are pictured in this author's humble imagination: there is a detailed description of them in the third chapter but it helps to summarize their profiles.

1)

Name: Matthiew Robert (Matt)

Age: 26

Eyes colour: Blue

Hair colour: Black

Origins: France

Family members: Dead

Element: Water

Speciality: long-distance combat

Customized weapon: Bow and arrows

2)

Name: Cassandra Morin (Cassy)

Age: 24

Eyes colour: Turquoise

Hair colour: Blond

Origins: Canada

Family members: Dead

Element: Earth

Speciality: long-distance combat, Infiltration

Customized weapon: Guns

3)

Name: Leonel Melville(Leo)

Age: 25

Eyes colour: Hazel

Hair colour: Brown

Origins: Britain

Family members: Dead

Element: Beasts

Speciality: close distance combat, long distant combat

Customized weapon: Rifle, Spear, axe

4)

Name: Judith Wilson (Judy)

Age: 24

Eyes colour: Jade

Hair colour: Red

Origins: America

Family members: Dead

Element: Fire

Speciality: long-distance combat, distraction

Customized weapon: Whip, grenades

5)

Name: Linlee Chang (Lin)

Age: 23

Eyes colour: Black

Hair colour: Ash Grey

Origins: South-Korea

Family members: Mother

Element: Technology

Speciality: Strategy, Logistic, Invention

Customized weapon: Taser, Tablet, earpiece

6)

Name: Sayaka Endo (Saya)

Age: 26

Eyes colour: Sapphire Blue

Hair colour: Light Black (Blue highlights)

Origins: Japan

Family members: Dead

Element: Air

Speciality: long-distance combat, Construction

Customized weapon: Spikes, curvy knives

7)

Name: Yuki Nonnomen (Yuki)

Age: 25

Eyes colour: Amber

Hair colour: Dark Black

Origins: Unknown

Family members: Dead

Element: Unknown

Speciality: Leadership, all types of combat

Customized weapon: Guns, Swords


	3. In Or Out?

_“I want your men to follow my orders”_

_“I beg your pardon?!”_

_“I want your men…”_

_“I heard it the first time lady!! Are you delusional or something? It is only out of respect to the Major that I am even keeping you and your… minions in my unit! You are useless and a distraction”_

_“…You’re losing the battle.”_

_“Thanks for the info!”_

_“You can win.”_

_“Oh! And how is that oh wise one?”_

_“Let her in command.”_

_“By all means, let her lead us all to our inevitable death, at least a pretty young lady would be the cause of it!... Get out of my sight this instant, all of you! I am not into hitting women but you’re testing my very limited patience!!”_

_“[…]We are outnumbered, but both our weapons and our men are of higher quality, we can get them to surrender”_

_“… keep going”_

_“You have to let her in command first”_

_“I don’t get it? Why do you want her to lead so bad? Do you need this to get promoted or something?!”_

_“She is already of a higher rank than you’ll ever be ‘S.i.r’. And she should lead because she knows every single one of your men, and she knows where to put each one of them”_

_“… Bullshit! What is your rank, woman?”_

_“I am the first unit’s leader”_

_“… Y-yeah right… and I’m the president of the United States!”_

_“Eh… excuse me, Captain! This is indeed Colonel Yuki of the first unit. And she’s wearing the seven-stars badge.”_

_“… shit! … And who the hell are you?”_

_“Sergeant David, Sir. I’ve been part of your unit for five years now.”_


	4. Royal Guards

The huge building's corridor was overflowing with people running their errands in all directions when all of a sudden everyone automatically stood in two lines, one in every side and they all started whispering and extending their necks as when a king's arrival is announced in a historical movie.

-“Here they come, the very special first unit members”

-“The who?”

-“ ** _The Royal Guards_** , that's what they're called around here, Newby. It's a new unit that appeared in the UNO out of nowhere. You don’t know them?”

-“No, who exactly are they?”

-“Their existence was announced by the UNO’s head committee members themselves. They gave them a great deal of authority and a long list of privileges, hence the royalty metaphor. It's a team of seven members, they’re from different parts of the world. That's basically everything you could know about them.”

-“What makes them so special then?”

-“Well, they are an intervention task force affiliated to the UNO but not exactly a part of its hierarchical system. They have different nationalities two of them are Asians, two speak French, and the other two speak different accents of English, no one knows the origins of the leader, but I, for one, doubt she’s from anywhere around here! The thing is, their results are without precedent, their success rate is above the grid! They’re considered special in every aspect by practically everyone.”

-“Still, why would the head committee give them any authority if they were just like any new recruits and how did no one protest?!”

-“Oh they did! No one does anything but protest these days. But, well, orders from the world presidents are enough to stop any opposition I guess!! But truth be told their work is beyond perfection, they **_earned_** the respect of those who've seen their abilities, even those who were so opposed to them at the beginning!

Besides, they are only given tasks concerning serious national security issues, ones that people like you and me or any sane person avoid at all costs. Their tasks are considered the most dangerous and difficult to deal with, the fact they always come back in one piece is proof enough of their high-level skills. They don't operate solely in the USA, they are usually sent on missions abroad.

With the organization now on the move, and more than half the countries on earth joining the order, the real war against the "Enlighteners" has begun... and the Royal Guards are the head of the spear!! Anyway, I don't think you’d dare question their authority once you witness their… intimidating presence so to say...”

-“Intimidating?”

-“Look at them and see for yourself, just... try not to stare too much or you'll get scolded!”

At that instant, the doors at the end of the corridor were pushed aside by two soldiers in uniforms who then quickly straightened their postures and stood in salute. Seven people walked out: three pairs, led by one lady upfront.

The couple from the back was slightly taller than the rest of them, the man was well proportioned, the blue top and the same-colour-jacket failed to hide his lean muscles, his earthy pants hugged his defined thighs perfectly and the military patterned boots along with the leather weapon holders in his chest and both his legs complimented his look to perfection.

He looked young but had a very composed and mature expression, his short silky black hair looked hazardously tamed as if it was wet with his bangs moved to the side, ocean blue eyes that looked calmly forward sitting under thick eyebrows in a fading line following the shape of his eyes, a long nose and big full lips gave his face a smooth and peaceful look like a water surface on a spring day.

The lady beside him looked just as mesmerizing, brown pants with many pockets and pouches and a leather beige jacket covering a chocolate-coloured top were engulfing her slender frame. She had a wooden necklace that looked almost like a dry climbing plant with a barely blossomed pink flower at the end of it.

The girl's skin looked a little tan, her hair of medium length, straight and platin-blond with a braided tress on the right side, gave her a "Zen" vibe. Just like her neighbour, the expression she made, although serious, conveyed a serene aura, with her turquoise eyes taking the attention from her light coloured eyebrows, her small pointy nose and her thin glossy lips.

The couple just in front of them was quite the opposite.

The enviously muscular boy of relatively medium height was wearing a mixture of brown and black, his attire was obviously meant to look like his teammates', minus the scratches here and there and the worn-out leather of his weapon holders (weapons which were oddly bigger and too different from your conventional ones).

Those, added to the folded left sleeve of the brown jacket enveloping his broad shoulders and the held-up side of his black denim pants showing his perfectly-sculpted right calf made him look like a rebellious gangster, a handsome one at that!. His short light-brown hair with the cool ruffled styling was a beautiful match to his hazel eyes that gazed at nothing in particular. He was literally pouting, his pursed big lips, and his thick eyebrows almost meeting each other on top of his nose making his annoyance obvious. He clearly was not in a good mood.

The girl at his left was clothed in a military-green unbuttoned cotton shirt, black leather pants and boots and a crimson-red top that matched perfectly her long wavy vivid red hair. Her glowing jade eyes, long dark eyelashes, full rosy lips and fair white skin made her very attractive, her repeated sighs enhanced the discontent mood shown on her companion’s grimaces.

The remaining couple was apparently the aforementioned "Asians".

The boy had a slim frame. The grey denim pants and hints of a tucked-in white shirt were as much as anyone could see under the oversized neon-yellow parka he had on. His porcelain ash-grey hair with a fringe slightly pulled to the sides practically hid his black deep-set eyes. His delicate features were emphasized by the smooth fast tapping his long fine fingers were doing on his tablet's screen. His walking pace was in tempo with his teammates despite consecrating his full attention on the small, customized machine in his hand which looked so sophisticated especially with the jewel-like matching earphone he had.

The girl striding beside him was an out-of-a-painting exotic beauty, skin as pale as the moon, her very long straight silky blueish hair reaching further under her waist, dark wide sapphire blue eyes making her thin eyebrows barely noticeable alongside her fine small nose and pink lips. She had an elegant slim frame which was highlighted by her transparent-white satin coat long enough to cover the top half of her black pants. The combination of textures and colours made her look angelic, despite her height and the weird ninja-inspired weapons she held.

Each and every one of them looked more beautiful than the other.

However, no one was to be compared to the leader!

She...Oh! she was not of this world! A well-proportioned face. Shin looking as if carefully sculpted by an artist. A fair, spotless complexion, pure like an unscathed marble. Deep-set almond-shaped amber eyes, made her piercing gaze feel like the stabbing of a thousand golden daggers and the burn of heavenly-fires. Her naturally pink lips in a straight line were breathtaking, as if one twitch, one sound out of them could kill.

Her jet-black hair in a sleek bob, longer from the front, framed her face perfectly along the neatly-cut bangs shadowing over her eyes. The reflection of the light on it, as she moved looked like far away shining stars amidst a dark midnight sky.

Her thin neck held her head high and straight. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, with fine lines of tile tracing the dark-brown leather straps holding her all sizes weapons. And let us not forget that perfect back, sometimes showing behind the long black cape hanging from her shoulders, a slightly lighter shade in the inner side pushed ever so slightly with every step she makes. Right in the middle of said cape stood the logo of the UNO’s first unit: a big winged shield, seven stars crowning it, the letter U and the Romain number I on the inside top corners. In its middle, is a horse standing on top of two knives, roses climbing over them and intertwining in their base.

Seeing her walk through was like watching a knight of the almighty Lord moving past corpses in the battlefield with fire all around her and blood spilt under her feet. You could even hear music and drums announcing victory and glory and feel your own blood boiling, your temperature rising and your soul thirsty for action.

She looked like one of the assassins old books told stories about, walking confidently yet without arrogance, presence stepping hard on hearts and minds, yet ignoring everything and everyone in her path. Burning everyone she meets with blissful darkness, paralyzing all their senses and awakening an instinct that no one knew existed: kneeling down to her and following her every order!!

Luckily, her companions were a pretty distraction that prevented people from giving in to that instinct ... one thing was for sure: the new guy understood only that day what was the real definition of "intimidation", what bothered him however was that “Royal Guards” was hardly enough to name this strange group, although he can’t argue the first part, for “Royalty” was definitely a term created just for them!


End file.
